


Kinktober Day 12 - Sexual Frustration

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Degradation, Humiliation, Other, Sexual Frustration, Smut, also me: imma just write about being so mean to him uwu, dom!reader, me: i love bri hes my soft lil baby my favorite boy, sub!Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You felt your anger rising, his plan of getting you riled up was succeeding, “Sluts like you need to learn your place.”“Maybe if you took better care of me, I would be more obedient.”“That’s not true and you know it, if it was up to you, you’d get off once an hour, probably rutting up against my leg like a dirty mutt.”“You make me sound like the horniest guy on the planet.”“Not my fault that’s how you act.”He pouts at you, “I do not.” he responds childishly.“Are you gonna argue with me all night or are you gonna pretend to be a good boy so that I touch your dick?”





	Kinktober Day 12 - Sexual Frustration

Brian had been acting out all day, constantly whispering naughty things in your ear and trying to get you riled up. You knew that he was acting out because you had been so busy over the past couple of days you didn’t have the chance to take care of him like he was used to. He had a high sex drive, one that was tough for you to keep up with in the beginning of your relationship so you handled it by taking complete control, forcing him to adapt to your schedule instead of the other way around. This meant, though, that he had 0 sexual contact for the past few days, meaning he was very frustrated. You kept yourself calm, not getting too frustrated with him as you knew that was what he wanted. Instead you focused on your work, knowing that if you could get done with work, you could take care of him like he wanted. He tried his hardest to distract you but you kept your resolve, finally finishing your work only after he had given up and decided to sulk on the couch.  
  
You stretched and stood up from your desk, making your way into the living room, you leaned in the doorway for a second stopping to look at your sulky boyfriend who was playing on his phone. He hadn’t noticed you yet so you continued into the room, you grabbed his phone and pulled it out of his hand, setting it down on the couch next to him as you moved to straddle him. He perked up immediately, he put his hands on your hips, as soon as you settled you reached down and grabbed both of his wrists, moving his hands to rest on the cushion on either side of him, “No touching.” you instructed.  
  
“Not fair.” he responded.  
  
“That’s what you get for acting like a needy little whore today.” you scolded, letting go of his wrists to run your fingers through his hair, “In a second, I’m gonna get up and go into the kitchen, I want you to go into the bedroom, get naked, and wait for me. If you touch yourself at all, I’ll know and you’ll be punished. Got it?” he nodded in response and you tsked, “You know I like to hear you, slut, so try that response again.”  
  
“Got it.” he responded through gritted teeth, you could tell he wasn’t ready to submit quite yet so you were fully prepared for him to disobey you but you pretended like you trusted him.  
  
“Good boy.” you patted his cheek gently and lifted yourself off of him, you did exactly what you said and headed into the kitchen. You heard him get up and head into the bedroom, deciding to make him sweat you searched through the kitchen for a quick snack. You grabbed a bag of chips and sat down to watch some youtube on your phone. After about 20 minutes you decided he had had enough and walked over to the bedroom, the door was open and Brian was lounging on the bed, playing on his phone, still fully clothed. “It’s like you don’t even want me to touch you.” you said, he jumped at the sudden noise and set his phone down.  
  
“Well I can’t help it when all you get off on is telling me what to do.”  
  
You felt your anger rising, his plan of getting you riled up was succeeding, “Sluts like you need to learn your place.”  
  
“Maybe if you took better care of me, I would be more obedient.”  
  
“That’s not true and you know it, if it was up to you, you’d get off once an hour, probably rutting up against my leg like a dirty mutt.”  
  
“You make me sound like the horniest guy on the planet.”  
  
“Not my fault that’s how you act.”  
  
He pouts at you, “I do not.” he responds childishly.  
  
“Are you gonna argue with me all night or are you gonna pretend to be a good boy so that I touch your dick?”  
  
He pauses to think for a second, “As fun as arguing with you is, I think I’ll pretend to be good.” he responds.  
  
“Good.” you enter the room fully, walking up to the drawers next to your bed where you keep a couple of toys, you pull out a cock ring and hold it up so he can see it, “You’ve still earned yourself a punishment though.” he starts to whine before stopping and clearing his throat, not wanting to give you the satisfaction. “What, suddenly you’re not slutty enough to whine?” he crosses his arms and looks away from you. You grab his chin roughly and force him to look at you, “If you hold back another noise like that I’ll make sure you don’t cum for at least a week, got it?”  
  
He nods silently before quickly correcting his behavior, “Got it.” he confirms.  
  
“Good boy, now do what I told you earlier and strip.” you let go of his chin and he gets up quickly. He stands in front of you and does as he was told, tossing his clothing off to the side until he’s standing naked in front of you. He moves to get back onto the bed but you stop him, “On your knees.” you command. He sinks to his knees in front of you, you hand him the cock ring, “Put it on, if you touch yourself any more than necessary, you’ll regret it.” He nods and takes the cock ring, he bucks his hips as he begins to slip the ring onto his already rock hard dick. He resists the urge to stroke himself after he settles the ring into place, instead moving his hands to his own thighs and squeezing tightly. You step forward and position your foot between his legs, “You remember how I called you a dirty mutt earlier?” you asked. He nods, “Prove me right.” you instruct. He looks up at you confused, “Do I have to spell it out for you? I want you to rut against my leg like the dirty mutt I know you are. Come on slut, prove me right.”  
  
He shuffles forward, jolting as his cock makes contact with the soft fabric of your pants. He starts off slow, almost teasing himself on your leg before he abandons that idea and wraps his arms around your leg, lifting himself up to hump you in earnest. You reach down and grab his hair, roughly forcing him to look up at you, “How does that feel?”  
  
“G-Good.” he stammers out between soft whines.  
  
“Do you like feeling like a dirty slut.”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I-I’m - ah fuck - I’m a dirty slut.”  
  
“Who do you belong to?”  
  
“You - s-shit - I belong to you.”  
  
“Are you close?”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“Are you gonna cum on my leg?”  
  
“I-If you let me.” he whined out, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
“We’ll see how I feel, tell me when you’re about to cum.”  
  
He whined, his grinding getting sloppier, you kept a hold on his hair making sure you could see his face as he fell apart. “I’m - ah - close.” he moaned out. You waited a second more before pulling your leg back abruptly, the loss of sensation ruining his orgasm as he fell over the edge. He cried out as his pleasure rushed away from him, his load dribbling pathetically out of his cock. His erection stayed unchanged and he bucked his hips a couple times desperate for stimulation despite knowing that the overstimulation now would be near unbearable.  
  
“You don’t even deserve to cum on my leg.” you spat at him. You let go of his hair and he sank back to the ground, whining softly as you started to walk away from him.  
  
“W-wait please don’t go.” he whined out pathetically, completely dropping his tough act., “P-please I need…”  
  
You stopped and turned back, “What do you need?”  
  
“I-I need to cum, please.”  
  
“You already came, look at the mess you made.”  
  
He whined loudly, “No no no, please don’t say that’s it, please.”  
  
“Are you saying that wasn’t good enough for you?”  
  
“N-No I-”  
  
“Do you not like what I gave you?”  
  
“That’s not-”  
  
“Do you think you’ve earned more?” he looked down and shook his head, “Do you think you deserve more?” he shook his head again. “I think you deserve exactly what I gave you, don’t you agree?” he nodded slowly, head hung low in shame. “Good, now you can take the cock ring off, I don’t need you to stay hard anymore. Make yourself look presentable and maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you get yourself off on my leg again later.” you said before turning to leave the room, “Oh and clean up your pathetic mess.” you said over your shoulder as you left, closing the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this late, work has been absolutely killing me but im trying to get back on top of things!


End file.
